The heat of Ice
by Mystical Myst
Summary: Jack Dawson never died in the cold waters of the North Atlantic, instead he went on and lived his life together with the woman whom he loved, and this is their story.Please read and review.


It all seemed to go in slow motion. As I felt Jack's arm wound its way around my back, as the stern of _Titanic_ began to go under. As we got closer and closer to the water, I could feel the icy sprays of water. And at that instance I knew that it would take a miracle for us to get out of the water alive.

Jack must have noticed how nervous I was because I could hear him next to me, instructing me to take a deep breath just before she went under, and telling me that we were going to make it and to trust him. I did not hesitate with replying back that I trusted him, because in fact I did not only trust him I also loved him.

Though after that I could not really remember what happened, the only thing that was going through my head was the pain, and if I could have thought properly, I probably would have thought about what Jack had told me the other day when I had nearly jumped off the _Titanic_.

As I used all the strength that I could muster to get my self to the surface, the reality finally hit me; I was in the middle of North Atlantic, probably somewhere from 600 - 1200km off of New Foundland. Though that was not the worst. The worst was that I could no longer feel nor see Jack. This is what truly made me panic.

I began screaming like mad for him. Calling out his name over and over again. I felt someone grab me and pull me under. when ever I had the chance to come up for air I would and call out his name again. Though it was a struggle to call to him and grab some much needed air.

It felt like hours when I finally herd the familiar voice telling who ever was on me to get off. Once the weight was off I looked to behind me, and saw the man that I loved standing there I could not tell you how happy I was to see him, I just wanted to hug him despite the fact that we were in freezing waters. Though he did not waist time, he instantly told me to swim and to follow him. Which I did though it seemed almost impossible. It was like I had chains that were holding my limbs together preventing me to do anything. All the time I could hear Jack telling just a little bit more.

Then I saw it we came to the place which he was trying to get me to. It was a door that had broken off the ship, he told me to get on it which I did. When he tried to get on it and it began to topple, he told me to stay on, this was when I began to worry, I knew that he would not be able to stay alive in that water for very long, and I prayed that he would be alright, he swam to the front of the door, so that he could face me. When he put his arms on the door to keep his head above water, I grabbed his shirt, and with all the strength I had left hauled him onto the door, though it was difficult, and I did not care if the door would topple or not, I managed to get ¾ of his body onto the raft and keep it afloat. Though most of his legs where still under water and I just hoped that this would be enough, to keep hi alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't know how long we had been in the water, though I could feel my hair and Jack's hair had begun to freeze over. I was softly singing to Jack, I was singing our song about Josephine and the flying machine.

When I could faintly hear someone call out if anyone could hear them and if anyone was alive. I began to try and get Jack's attention by calling to him and trying to get him to respond. "Jack! Jack!" I called softly, and shuck his shoulders slightly, when he did not respond I began to get worried, I began to think that maybe he had not made it. _No he told me that he was a survivor he told me that he would make it. We have so many things to do together, please no, I love him_. I tried to get his attention again, when finally I heard a weak "Rose" of a respond, and by the tune of his voice, I knew that I had to act fast, that he was slowly fading, I had managed to buy him some time though if he stayed where he was he would still die. "Jack, I'm going to get the boats attention hang on a little while longer" I told him as I carefully got off the raft and went after the officers whistle who was floating just off from us. once she got there she shakily took the wistle out of the mans mouth and began to blow as hard as she could, she could not remember for how long she had been there, but finaly the boat began to turn and she could hear the officers ordering the men to row back. The last thing that she rembered was seeing the officers face and hoping that they would notice Jack as well.

To be Continued -


End file.
